You and I
by DearJournal
Summary: These short vignettes share the relationships between Yato and the rest of the characters in Noragami (though it is mainly focused on him and Yukine, Hiyori, and Kazuma). The word count, genres, characters, and ratings will vary. [4/1: the Hiyori chapter is up!]
1. Yukine, Prayer

A/N: Okay, I'll keep this short. I haven't written any fanfics in a while, so this is the first one that I've published in years. I've recently started reading and watching Noragami and instantly fell in love with it! How this story is going to work is that each chapter will be like a short vignette and the word count (along with pairings, genres, and ratings) will vary and fluctuate a lot. I will try my best to give a heads up at the top of the story. I haven't decided whether it will strictly be Yato's relationship with different characters or just relationships between characters in general, we'll see how it goes. But as always, enjoy and I hope you can R&amp;R if you have the chance to with any thoughts, comments, reactions, or ideas! Thank you.

ps. The title comes from the saying "We're not so different, _you and I"_

Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck. They're so repetitive. WHATEVER, I own my writing, the characters to their rightful owners (le siiiiiiiigh).

Pairing:_ Yato and Yukine, K+_

* * *

**00\. Yukine, "Prayer"**

"We did it Yukine!" Yato exclaimed as he and Yukine stood before an almost miniscule wooden box.

"We did what exactly?" Yukine asked rather reluctantly as he stared back at the expectant Yato.

"THIS!" Yato puffed out his chest as he pointed to the box.

"You built a birdhouse-" Yukine didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before Yato smacked him on the head.

"Look closely!" he said, and Yukine obeyed. He still saw a small wooden box, but with a closer look, he was able to see what Yato wanted for him to see. The "birdhouse" was made of finely cut oak. It was coated with a dark, maroon tinted resin which gave it a soft shine under the midday autumn sun. Under even closer scrutiny, he was able to see the different shades of the color which gave the wooden box a more elegant look. And when he looked under the roof-like cover of the box, he was able to see a little nameplate with something written on it… almost like...

"A shrine?!"

"Yeah, my first one. After doing all of that work, I was finally able to afford one. It's great isn't it?" Yato looked down at the mini shrine with such pride and adoration. "This is the first step Yukine."

"Did you show Hiyori yet?" he asked. Yato shook his head.

"Nope, but we'll show her eventually." Yato said as he brushed off some leaves that had fallen on his shrine. Yukine looked back at the shrine. He too felt a sense of pride. After months and years of hard work and saving up 5 yen coins, Yato finally had a shrine. Yukine's reverie was interrupted when Yato took his hand a placed a 5 yen coin on his palm.

"What's this for?"

"For you to make a wish."

Yukine glanced at the coin before handing it back to Yato. "I don't need to make a wish."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Now stop being stupid and let's go, Kofuku and Daikoku-san are waiting for us." With that, Yato and Yukine walked back to the shop.

* * *

Later that day when Yato came back with Hiyori to show her his new shrine, they found a lone 5 yen coin placed on the base of the structure.

"Someone already made an offering to you, Yato!"

"Huh, so it seems…" He replied as he reached for the coin.

"I wonder who found your shrine? What do you think they prayed for?"

"I wonder…"

* * *

_I just want to be with you for as long as I can. That's alright with you, right? -Yukine_

* * *

Next:

01\. Yukine, "Debtor" (K+)


	2. Yukine, Debtor

A/N: Guysss, what the hay? I actually updated my story within a week! WHAT? (Please don't expect this from me, this is very rare… also I should be studying for my midterms right now…) Anyway, I'm experimenting with my writing style… just fyi… Also, I feel like I'm making Yato and Yukine so ooc… I'll work on that... From now on, I'm just going to copy and paste my disclaimer. I'm not patient or witty enough to write a new one each time… If there's ever a time when my chapters include spoilers, I'll let you guys know that there are spoilers so it'd be up to your own discretion whether or not to read that chapter. Leave a review if you'd like! I'd be eternally grateful... jk.

One last thing, thank you so much [insert my friend's name here] for reluctantly becoming my beta! Seriously, I called her at like 1am and forced her to edit this for me. You're the bomb.

Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck. They're so repetitive. WHATEVER, I own my writing, the characters to their rightful owners (le siiiiiiiigh).

* * *

**01\. Yukine, "Debtor"**

The shop seemed to be quiet as Yukine swept the front porch. Kofuku went out to go on a "date" with an unlucky young suitor and of course, the ever cautious Daikoku went after her to make sure she didn't cause too much damage. He hadn't seen Yato or Hiyori all day either. He remembered Yato saying something about following Hiyori to school that morning to keep an eye on her. Though Yukine often complained about his loud and obnoxious master, it wasn't until times like these that he suddenly felt the vacancy followed by his absence. The day seemed to go by slowly when he was left with no company. Yukine hated being left alone by himself.

_When was the last time I was alone?_

Yukine continued to sweep the front porch even though at this point it was spotless. He tried to think about other things that he can do, but he had finished his chores hours ago.

_What to do, what to do?_

The summer sun was scorching, and Yukine was sweating in his hoodie. That gave him an idea. He went inside to make some popsicles for everyone with the carton of juice that was left in the fridge. He poured the juice into individual cups and stuck mini forks into them. He put them into the freezer and took a seat on the counter. Now all he had to do was wait… and wait… and wait… He couldn't take it anymore. He got off of the counter and made rounds inside the house to find something to do.

He dusted the shelves, organized the books, cleaned the windows, washed the dishes, swept the floor again, he even washed Yato's filthy jersey! Yukine went back outside to see if anyone was coming back, but the porch was still empty. There was no sound. There was nothing left to do. The sun was still shining brightly as if no time had passed. Yukine was starting to get nervous. It felt like a whole day should have gone by, however the sky had yet to fade. A surge of unwanted thoughts started crowding his mind.

_What time is it? What's going on? Where is everyone? Why is it so hot?_

Yukine then glared at the sun, as if hoping that would cause it back off. Unfortunately for him, it remained shining brightly as ever, without a sign of retreat.

_Why is the sun still there? Why is it so quiet? Am I alone? Did everyone forget about me?_

He shook his head frantically in order to get a hold of himself.

_Don't cry. How is the sun still there? Where is everyone? Why do I have to be alone?_

The mere thought of being alone threatened to break him.

_Stop crying. Why did they leave me? They left me alone. What am I doing here? I am alone. I am unwanted. I am alone and I have no purpose._

Yukine wavered. His knees gave in gladly, and he fell down on the matted floor. Not that he felt anything anyway; his thoughts were eroding all of his senses. His eyes slowly closed as his tears soaked into the ground. He could feel the thoughts slowly floating away; he was being consumed by a calming black.

* * *

And then he woke up.

Yukine looked up to see that Yato was sitting beside him while nibbling on one of the popsicle that he had made earlier that day. The sun had gone down, it was nighttime.

"It's about time you woke up!"

_What's going on?_

"We've been waiting for you to wake up for hours! Did you finish doing your chores or have you been slacking off all day?"

"What-?"

"Hiyori had to go home to study. Kofuku and Daikoku waited for you to wake up, but I told them to go to sleep around an hour ago."

"It's nighttime?"

"Of course it's nighttime! What did you expect? You've been asleep since we came back!" Yukine was genuinely confused. What had happened earlier? He could remember his feelings so clearly. What he felt earlier- loneliness, emptiness, dread, hopelessness, immobile, the feeling of having no purpose- it was all too real and he couldn't shake it off.

"...so hey."

"..."

"What was going on earlier?" When Yukine failed to respond, Yato added "Did you forget that I know what you're feeling at all times?"

"…Yato, what's my purpose?" He questioned with a coarse voice. Even while Yukine stared blankly at the ground, not once did he feel Yato's gaze lift from him.

"Your purpose is to serve me." Yato replied without any hesitation. "Do you have doubts Yukine?" Yato's voice was soft, but firm. "You were a wandering spirit, but I chose you to become my Regalia and gave you a name. Not only that, but you've sinned against me countless times, yet I have chosen to forgive you. You are indebted to me." Yukine's face reddened with embarrassment. "And I am indebted to you."

"How are you indebted to me?"

"Just as I have saved you, you have also saved me countless times." Yato ruffled Yukine's hair. "Yukine, never doubt whether or not you have a purpose. As long as I exist, you will always have a purpose. And you will never be alone. Never forget that."

The light of moon slightly illuminated the night sky. Never has the dark been more welcoming, more comforting to Yukine than at that very moment.

* * *

Next:

02\. Kazuma, "Precious" (K+/T)


	3. Kazuma, Precious

A/N: Hnnng. My first chapter with Kazuma! *fingers crossed* I understand that Yato is more of a benefactor to Kazuma, but I would like to think that they're friends who enjoy small talks and brunches with each other every now and then.

Also, **_MINOR spoiler alert_** (it's very mild, it might not even be a spoiler unless you got that far lol)

Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck. They're so repetitive. WHATEVER, I own my writing, the characters to their rightful owners (le siiiiiiiigh).

* * *

**02\. Kazuma, "Precious"**

He sipped on a cup of tea as he looked out at the people passing by the window. He sat alone at a corner booth of a cafe as he patiently waited. The servers quickly forgot that he was there and he had to call out a few times to get a refill. His guest was taking a long time to get here, as usual, but he was used to the tardiness.

He took a moment to appreciate the warm sunlight that shone through the glass and onto his hands. He wondered at how so much had changed in the world. Even on this one street, within the past few decades everything seemed to have changed, yet the sunlight remained the same; warm, watchful, glowing. Similar to _that person_. He will be forever indebted to _that person_. He owed him everything that he was because _he_ saved _her_. And for that, he is eternally grateful.

He didn't have much friends (he doubted that he had many during his time amongst the living as well). He wasn't very sociable afterall. But he never found the need for a lot of company. He found family in Bishamon and her regalias and he found friendship in _him_. That was more than enough.

They weren't always friends though. He thought about how many years he had known this person and he honestly couldn't remember how long it had been. It must had been centuries. If it hadn't been for a string of events, he might have never become friends with him in the first place. Nevertheless, he was glad that they were.

He thought back to Yukine's punishment. He still couldn't understand completely why _he_ would have chosen to sacrifice himself in order to help the boy. But if the situation had been reversed, he wouldn't have wanted Bishamon to give up on him either. But it was unimaginable what life would have been like had he not have been able to be there to perform the ritual for him. What would have happened if he lost his only friend? What would have happened if he-

"KAZUMA! DID YOU WAIT LONG?" Kazuma adjusted his glasses as he saw Yato rushing in through the door.

"Of course not." he replied quietly as he pushed the empty tea cup to the side. "You're always late Yato-san, I know not to come on time. I just got here as well."

"I'm sorry! I followed Hiyori to school and Yukine was just being incredibly- nevermind. I'll explain in a bit, let me buy you a coffee first!" Yato rushed off to grab a hold of a waitress. Kazuma chuckled quietly to himself. After many years of meeting up at this cafe, Yato still didn't notice that he never once drank the coffee. He wasn't a fan of the drink, yet he always politely motioned the cup as to not insult his friend.

He looked down at his hands to see that the sunlight had moved away, yet the warmth from earlier still lingered. Kazuma smiled ever so softly. He was certain that _he_ didn't know how precious he truly was.

* * *

Yato stood by a counter after he ordered two coffees from a waitress. He glanced over at Kazuma who looked to be deep in thought. He wondered when Kazuma would finally confront him about his tardiness or even tell him that he doesn't drink coffee. Knowing Kazuma, he probably never will.

* * *

Next:

03\. Hiyori, "Rose" (K+)


	4. Hiyori, Rose

A/N: Annnd Hiyori makes her debut in this chapter. Don't hate me for this… I'll write a happy one soon!

Disclaimer: Disclaimers suck. They're so repetitive. WHATEVER, I own my writing, the characters to their rightful owners (le siiiiiiiigh).

* * *

** 03\. Hiyori, "Rose"**

The air felt strange, she decided. She could smell the faint aroma of daffodils permeate the room. Her room was very minimal. It lacked something important, a uniqueness or personality. The room resembled a hospital room if anything, rather than a bedroom. It was very unlike her, well, the her that she used to be.

She thought back to her youth when she was so full of life and hope and dreams and love. She thought back to her fondest memory when she would accompany a god and his spirit boy on what seemed to be the most outrageous adventures. She can remember running after the two of them for hours on end. The three of them would go everywhere, the sky was the limit. They would run to the outskirts of the city like it was nothing. But that was a long time ago. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. Now, she can barely make it to the outskirts of her bedroom. She was bedridden and confined in a cage.

_It was so long ago._

She can remember feeling alive. Even during near death situations, she felt like she was invincible. She had a god and one of the most powerful weapons by her side after all. There was no way that anything could have happened to her. But age eventually caught up with her and time didn't stop for anyone, herself included.

It was happiest time of her life. Is it even possible for someone to be that happy? But it was so preposterous, it had to be a dream.

_No. It wasn't a dream. It was real. It had to be real._

The smell of the room suddenly changed. She looked over at a vase set on top of a small bookshelf. A blue rose that wasn't there earlier accompanied the white daffodils. The pale blue color stood out from the rest of the bouquet. The color was so unusual, so light, so unique, so familiar...

_I remember his eyes._

The color looked so similar to his eyes. She knew that her memories were real because _he_ was real. She felt a familiar presence, a blue eyed god and his golden spirit boy. She felt their hands hold onto hers. Now she could close her eyes. Now she can finally sleep.

The air felt familiar, she decided in the end.

* * *

Next:

04\. Nora, "Planetary" (T)


	5. Nora, Planetary

A/N: It's been a while… sorries. Here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I also hope that my next chapter/ inspiration doesn't take this long… Thank you for being patient and not getting mad at me! This chapter is a bit OOC since I'm not caught up with the manga… I'll try to get caught up so I can better follow the plot. Thanks for being understanding haha…

Disclaimer: I own my writing, the characters to their rightful owner yada yada yada blagh blagh blagh.

* * *

**04\. Nora, "Planetary"**

When he first met her, there was something about her that attracted him to her immediately. He couldn't help it. Maybe it was those deep, dark, black eyes that shined like a nebula. It was only when he got too close when he realized that there was no shine, just a blank darkness like a starless sky.

Maybe it was her voice that attracted him to her. It was like a siren song that attracted sailors on the stormiest of seas, only to end up in their demise. It couldn't be that though, her voice was shrill and empty, more vacant than a hypnotic siren song.

Maybe it was a combination or everything, her whole entire being that pulled him to her. Everything seemed so good. He couldn't pull away. It was too late when he realized what she was. Darkness. Emptiness. Lies. Evil. Nothing. Just like her name, or the lack thereof. It was too late, well almost… He was lucky. He was able to get away on time, before it was too late. Even a dying star can escape the planetary pull of a black hole once every so often. He just got lucky… right? Lucky.

* * *

Next:

05\. Yukine, "Time" (K+)


End file.
